finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Goblin (Final Fantasy XV)
Goblin is a common enemy in Final Fantasy XV encountered in Keycatrich Trench, Balouve Mines, and the Costlemark Tower maze, as well as during the World of Ruin main quest and the Mineside Mischief Makers hunt. They can also be randomly encountered at night and in tunnels. Goblins are daemons and are based on the original Goblin from the first Final Fantasy. Though weak, goblins are tricksters who like to trick the party in the dungeons they traverse. In Keycatrich Trench they turn off the generator at an inopportune time, and place an item on the party's path and ambush them as they pick it up. In Balouve Mines they push mine carts toward the party as they walk on the tracks. A team of five Lv.20 goblins fights in the Leide League of Totomostro at night with a team name Midnight Walkers. Bestiary :;Alpha :A widely known daemon that lurks in the darkness, venturing out at night to wreak havoc across the land. Though daemons vary vastly in shape and size, every single kind is considered a threat to humankind. :Size: 4.23 ft. Weight: 62.8 lb. :;Beta :Now haunting the Balouve Mines in Leide, this miner-turned-goblin marauds under the veil of darkness and scares off the remaining humans still living in the area. Hunters head into the mines from time to time to exterminate these daemons dwelling there, but they have yet to get to the root of the problem. :Size: 4.26 ft. Weight: 63.2 lb. :;Gamma :Native to Niflheim, and stronger than goblins found anywhere else in Lucis. Though the empire attempted to leverage their scientific might to use daemons as weapons, it was unable to exert complete control over all of its creations. :Size: 4.29 ft. Weight: 65.9 lb. :;Delta :A fearsome goblin sealed deep beneath the surface. Though physically similar to its progenitors, this daemon's abilities greatly surpass those of more common goblins. Its superior thieving skills in particular allow it to snatch valuable items from unsuspecting targets. :Size: 4.29 ft. Weight: 66.3 lb. Hunt Stats Training during game installation The Citadel plaza is accessible as a "training grounds" playable during the time the game is installing; after the game is installed, the option to "train" here disappears. The installation-period battle is an endless horde of Lv.7 goblins fought unusually during daytime with Carbuncle following Noctis around. Noctis has the Two-handed Sword, Broadsword, Javelin and Fire elemancy on his weapon loadout. Battle Goblins are small enemies that deal minimal damage. They steal items from the player, such as Potions, and should therefore be defeated quickly. They only use physical attacks, and a nimble, and thus can be hard to hit with normal attacks. They are weak to polearms, daggers and fire and light, and resist ice. The Lv.16 version does not appear in the official strategy guide, because Verse 2 was added to the game later. Thus this version of the goblin has no elemental or weapon weaknesses or strengths and yields no EXP. Strategy The player can easily warp-strike them as soon as they appear, or throw fire elemancy at groups of them. Character-swapping to Ignis lets the player make short work of them with his fire daggers. Other appearances ''A King's Tale: Final Fantasy XV Goblins will attack quickly and in groups, but they can be stunned easily with any attack. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances Minecraft FFXV Goblin.png|''Minecraft'' skin Gallery Final_Fantasy_XV_Goblin_Artwork.jpg|Goblin. Noctis-Goblins-Artwork-FFXV.png|Goblins. Goblin-Balouve-Mines-FFXV.png FFXV-Goblins.png Goblin-Ambush-Keycatich-Trench-FFXV.png|The party ambushed by goblins as they pick up a treasure in Keycatrich Trench. Etymology Related enemies *Glamhoth *Snaga *Hobgoblin Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy XV Category:Marks in Final Fantasy XV Category:Enemies in A King's Tale: Final Fantasy XV